1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a book production line and, more particularly to a book production line having a transportation device receiving book blocks from an intake and conveying the book blocks to a plurality of processing stations.
2. Description of Related Art
In known book production lines of the stated type, coupled drives with a central motor and a main shaft as well as cams and linkages are used for transmitting movements. As a result of the mechanically connected drives, the movements of tools, material transportation and handling devices occur in a positively actuated fashion.
The mechanical coupling of the movements impedes a preliminary testing of individual processing stations during the setup and initial operation of the book production line, since the mechanical basic adjustment and testing is only possible following synchronization via the main shaft.
In order to adapt the book production line to different book formats or layouts, the stations can only be operated independently of one another following decoupling from the main shaft and after switching off the individual drives. Since the sequence of the processing and transportation functions is necessarily fixed, a flexible setting is only possible under certain conditions.
In addition, a plurality of mechanical components, requiring time-consuming assembly and adjustment, is necessary for the transmission and diversion of the drive output.